


Blowjob

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> I was far too lazy to come up with something creative as a title. Dedicated to [Harley](http://www.twitter.com/SSmokinSick) who wanted some danero bjs

Nero comes down to the main floor of Devil May Cry one lazy Sunday afternoon and flops onto the couch with a loud sigh. Dante is flicking through a magazine, feet propped on his desk, as usual. Nero glances over at him, then stares up at the ceiling and watches the fan spin. Counts the number of revolutions and tracks the blades with his eyes.

He’s about to four hundred something before he gets frustrated and turns toward Dante again, “I’m bored!”

Dante peeks over his magazine with one raised brow, “And what do you expect me to do about it, kiddo? No jobs, nothing to do.”

Nero stares at him a long moment before his lips twitch into a devious smile as an idea crosses his brain, “I’ll blow you.”

It’s comical how quickly Dante’s magazine falls haphazardly to the desk, “Oh, really now?”

Nero sits up so he can face the older man more directly and shrugs, “Yeah, pretty good way to pass the time.”

In all honestly, Nero lovely sucking Dante’s dick. He’s sensitive and receptive as Hell and it’s a major self esteem booster. Plus, Nero likes the burn in his jaw and the way Dante tends to get a little rough with him. And it’s fun. Nero gets a kick out of it, out of hearing Dante fall apart just because of his mouth on him. It’s a special kind of high.

“Helluva time killer, kid. But I’m not complaining.” Moments later, Dante is sitting Next to Nero and pulling him into his lap. Dante’s hands grip Nero’s waist as he leans into him for a kiss.

Nero sighs into the kiss. Dante’s lips have always been just a little rough against his, but it’s familiar. Nero’s hands start to wander, pushing up under Dante’s shirt as his hips gyrate just slightly in his lap. Little breathy noises keep bubbling up from his throat and he can’t hold them back.

Finally, Dante breaks the kiss, “You planning on getting to it any time today? Or am I going to die before then?”

“If you keep on like that, you’re going to die from my fist down your throat. And not the human one.” Still, Nero’s hands move down to work at Dante’s belt and the catch of his jeans.

Dante chuckles and runs a hand through Nero’s hair, “That’s some mouth you got there, baby boy. Hope you can put it to better use than that.”

At that, Nero smirks and sinks down to the floor, bringing Dante’s pants and underwear along with him.

Nero takes pride in the fact that he is _very_ good at blowjobs. Dante tells him, though he doesn’t need to. The sounds he makes does it well enough. He starts slow and teasing, running the warm blue fingers of his Bringer gently over Dante’s cock a few times.

Then he starts.

It’s just a lick, from base to tip, at first. One quick run with his tongue. Dante makes a noise, clearly made in an effort to keep himself from moaning, and Nero grins. He’ll give up holding back soon enough. Nero stares up into Dante’s eyes as he finally wraps his lips around his cock and sinks down slowly.

He starts shallow and easy. Somewhat slow and lazy. Just working him up. As a reward, the older hunter makes soft, low groans every now and then. One hand remains in Nero’s hair, gradually getting tighter, while the other cups the side of his face and a thumb pets his cheek. The gestures encourage Nero to pick up the pace and go deeper.

Before long, each time he sinks down brings him all the way to the base. Dante’s sounds are getting louder and more frequent, but they aren’t out of control yet. He’s not lost, he hasn’t fallen apart.

So goes down, holds a moment, and swallows.

“Jesus fucking _shit_ , Nero.”

When Nero comes back up this time, he shoots Dante a self satisfied grin. “You eating your words yet, big guy?”

Dante goes to give him a retort but is cut off by Nero’s mouth returning to its job in earnest. This times it’s all messy enthusiasm. Just trying to get reactions. Dante gives them to him in spades. Low sounds and occasional swears, tight fingers in his hair, bucking hips. Nero especially loves that. It’s a loss of control he craves.

It isn’t long before Dante’s sounds get strained and breathy, a sure sign that he’s getting close. Nero works harder, settling into the burn of his jaw and the raw feeling at the back of his throat. He goes down deep again and swallows once more.

That’s it.

Thick, warm come slides down his throat. He swallows again before pulling back and licking his lips. He hums happily and looks up at Dante with this giddy, loopy smile. So content. Dante peers down at him slowly, then grabs him and yanks him back up into his lap and kisses him hard and deep.

“Now _that_ deserves something in return.”

They manage to keep themselves entertained for several more hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/PlayingChello).


End file.
